


We'll Meet Again (Some Sunny Day)

by AnAmericanLukas



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, World War I, i had a hard time writing this but i think it turned out well lol, wom cult forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: It’s cold.He misses Tom.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	We'll Meet Again (Some Sunny Day)

**Author's Note:**

> hi 1917 destroyed me and i love the discord server so i'm giving in and writing fanfiction because why not  
> i also mostly wrote this during class (and as a slight vent) whoops-
> 
> enjoy this short drabble thing xx  
> update may 6, 2020: changed warning from "creator chose not to use archive warnings" to "no archive warnings apply"

After months away from home, the days have mostly blended together. Faces of your loved ones start to fade away from memory. Lack of sleep has finally become a very normal way of life. The body has adjusted to this new lifestyle, and all a person feel is emptiness. Loneliness. Darkness.

It’s cold.

He misses Tom.

He misses the time where they would talk for hours on end about everything and anything, the time in silence they spent together during the long nights that contrasted the endless orders during the day, the unspoken late night times they secretly shared with one another.

All of it.

There were so many things Will wanted to say, wanted to show, wanted to do, but he couldn’t. They both knew the consequences of what would happen if they were caught, and neither of them wanted to risk anything in their last moments together. People saw their type as disgusting freaks of nature, a broken person, and many other uncanny terms Will would rather not think about.

Yesterday felt like a distant memory. Between No Man’s Land, that damn tripwire, and everything else that happened, it doesn’t even seem real. Maybe it’s all just a bad dream that’ll go away if he closes his eyes, giving into tiredness. Maybe if he closes his eyes, he would open them to find Tom next to him,  _ safe _ ,  _ alive _ , and  _ warm _ .

But that’s not how it works. Will saw him get stabbed, he saw him bleeding out, the color draining from his face with every passing second. Each word he spoke slowly became more desperate, a cry for someone to come and save the person he loved. Everything happened so fast, too fast.

It’s so cold.

And Tom is not coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> wom cult forever :)


End file.
